The Little Concrete Angel
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: All it takes is a little Faith and hope for things to turn out the way you want it to, right? /This was inspired by The Little Girl by John Michael Montgomery and Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. For the asshole that said this has nothing to do with Transformers; it's a human au story, that's why.


Faith Hill. Ten years old, white hair reaching just past her shoulders, ice blue eyes, white dress with a strap that looped around her neck and a red belt that has a bow on the front in the same color, white flats. Autistic.

At the moment, she's sitting on her bed doing her homework for 5th grade. She could hear her parents arguing downstairs. It was about his drinking and her smoking problem. For the most part, Faith usually stayed out of it unless one of them tried dragging her into it.

Her father, Dominic, was also known to abuse her mother, Angel, a lot of times when he was drunk. Sometimes he would strike Faith if she were in the room as well.

Without warning, Angel slammed Faith's door open. "We're leaving," she said. Ice blue eyes look up at the dark-haired female.

"Where are we going?" Faith asked. Angel took Faith's homework and set it on her nightstand, taking hold of the girl's wrist and dragging her off the bed and down the stairs. "Just out," Angel replied. Nothing more was said as the duo walked out the front door. Once out of range of Dominic, Angel let go of Faith's wrist. Naturally Faith followed obediently behind her mother. Where was it they were going? To meet Angel's drug dealer, Garth Aberton.

Black eyes double take upon seeing the girl. "Who might this be?" Garth asked and leaned closer to Faith, whom hid behind Angel. "My daughter, Faith." A smile crossed Garth's face. "D'ya mind if I spend some time with her, Angel?" He asked. Angel looked at Faith, then at Garth again. She dragged Faith from behind her and passed her to him. "Have her home when you're done." Garth chuckled and placed a hand on Faith's shoulder. "Don't worry, she's safe with me." Faith had a feeling he wasn't exactly the nicest of people and didn't want to know what he was going to do to her. Paying for her drugs, Angel turned and walked away. Icy blue eyes look up at Garth with a mix of fear and confusion.

"Come on, Faith. Let's go back to my place," Garth said and took her to his house. When they were there, she was led to his room and told to undress. At first, she'd refused. Then she was forced to. What took place after she didn't want to talk about, not even to her teachers.  
If her parents had been paying attention after Garth brought her home, they'd have noticed the blood dribbling down the inside of her legs and the fact that she was crying. Or even that she went and took a bath, then changed into her pajamas. Scrubbing at her eyes, Faith finished her homework and went to bed. Hopefully she wouldn't have to endure that again. It was horrible and no child should have to endure anything like that. No matter what the circumstances.

That following day, Faith crawled out of bed and got dressed in the same thing she wore the day before. After doing so, she went downstairs to find her mom sleeping on the couch and when she went into the kitchen, there was her dad in a drunken state. Oh, no. This can't be good. She ignored him at first as she went and got breakfast, but then he got up and started towards her. Oh, no! What was he going to do? He passed by, slapping her upside the head. Ignoring the pain, Faith continued with breakfast. The dishes were cleaned and put in the dishwasher when she was done.

Now it's time to pack her lunch. Let's see, what's going in her worn-out guinea pig designed lunch box today? There's a banana, two containers of expired yogurt in the fridge, some bread, and some carrots. Well, it looks like she's packing the banana, the carrots, and one of the yogurts that the spoon went with. Something is better than nothing, right? Once that was done, teeth were brushed, shoes put on, and she was on her way to school with her backpack and lunch box.

It was at school that she finally got some peace from the terrors that are her parents and their arguing and fighting. Good thing her bruises are covered by her clothes and hair. "Hey, Faith," another girl's voice said. Looking over, she saw a girl with curly black hair, electric blue eyes, a black flowing, dress-like shirt, red sleeveless jacket, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers walking towards her. "Hi Sabrina," Faith greeted. Sabrina Taylor, one of the smartest kids in their grade. "Wanna come hang out with my friends and I?" Sabrina asked. Faith looked at the table she'd come from to see a blond whose hair reached his shoulders, a ginger male with a couple cowlicks, orange glasses, and freckles, a brunette with blue glasses, and a girl with blue glasses and a cherry red pixie cut.

"Maybe another time," Faith responded with a fake smile directed at the dark-haired female. Sabrina blinked and shrugged, walking back to her friends.

A sigh. They'd been trying to befriend her since the beginning of the school year, but she always refused because she didn't want anyone coming to her house and finding out what was going on. And she didn't want to go to anyone else's because what if she was harmed when she got home? Or taken advantage of while at their house like what happened with Garth? Hiding her face, Faith went to her locker and placed her bag in it, taking what she needed for class and shutting it before walking to class. Couldn't risk anyone seeing her upset. The only one in the classroom when she got there was the teacher, Ms. Tannenbaum.

Said person watched as Faith's stuff was set on her desk, the girl sitting down and proceeding to fold her arms on her desk and place her head on her arms. Clearly something was wrong, but she didn't say anything because Faith would never talk about it to anyone. Not even to her councilor. Wasn't she wearing that same dress yesterday? The warning bell rang, letting students know school was about to start. Upon hearing it, the teacher got up and went to the door to greet her students. One by one students walked into the classroom after receiving a hello, high five, or a hug from her. Since Faith wasn't paying attention, she didn't notice the last one in the room was the pixie haired girl that Ms. Tannenbaum helped to her seat next to the white-haired girl.

"Hey, Faith, could you help me to the cafeteria when it's lunch time?" She asked once she was sitting. With a raised eyebrow, Faith looked at her to see cloudy eyes through blue glasses. How had she not noticed this girl is blind? "Sure, Lidia," she replied. Lidia Carter, another one of this grade's smart kids. A smile crossed Lidia's face. "Thanks!" Ringing could be heard as the final bell went off. Class was starting. Icy blue eyes look to the front of the class.

At lunch time, the rest of class left before Lidia stood up. Faith had gotten both their lunch boxes and took hold of Lidia's arm, guiding the blind girl to the cafeteria. "Listen, I know you're not really big on the concept of friends," Lidia started. "But I thought you should know that we consider you our friend, despite what you think." She didn't notice Faith scrubbing at her face with the hand holding their lunches. When at the cafeteria, Faith had stopped crying and scrubbing her face as she helped Lidia to where her friends were, passing Lidia's lunch to her. Faith had made an attempt to leave but found she couldn't because a hand had gotten hold of her wrist. "Stay here," Lidia insisted. Her friends were giving her a look that begged her to stay. Sighing in resignation, Faith sat in the empty seat next to Lidia. "Fine." There were multiple smiles at that. Seems they got their wish of Faith sitting with them at lunch this time. Just because she's sitting with them doesn't mean she has to talk to them, though.

Every day since then, Lidia had Faith help her to the cafeteria and had her sit with them. Every time, Faith never spoke, never said a single word. Faith just sat there in silence and listened to everyone else's conversation. It's not like anyone would care about what she has to say anyway, so why bother?

After the ninth day of this, Faith was home with an illness. Of course. Now she has to deal with arguing from her parents. The white-haired girl had been doing homework in the living room when her parents walked into the room. Dominic was drunk and Angel was high. When weren't they? Faith glanced at them, then did a double take when she noticed something in his back pocket. It looked like there was the handle of a gun poking out. Slowly, she got off the couch and moved to hide behind it. Hopefully they wouldn't notice she was there. Turning to the right, Faith saw a figure appear in some sort of light. It looked like a male and he was wearing something the Israelites wore back in a previous time. He also had long, brown hair and facial hair, as well as kind features. Faith also noticed a couple holes in his wrists.

He held a hand out to her and when she took it, he pulled her close and held her to his side. That's when a gunshot was heard, followed by a body collapsing on the ground. Icy blue eyes welled up. Another gunshot and body dropping onto the floor. Both Faith and this mysterious man stayed like this for a while, at least until someone knocked on the door. Getting up, Faith walked to the door and answered it. The person on the other side blinked, then looked down. "Hi, are your parents around?" They asked. Shaking her head, Faith replied, "They just died from gun wounds." Their eyes widened. "Who are you?" "Blair," she said. "I'm from the city. Mind showing me the bodies?" Shrugging, Faith walked to the living room with Blair in tow. There, the bodies were revealed to have blood stains surrounding their heads, soaking the carpet.

Blair stared for a moment in a mixture of surprise and disgust. Looking away from the bodies, she said, "I'm going to make sure you end up with a better family than the one you had." The sound of crying had Blair looking at Faith to see tears rolling down her cheeks. "That ok with you?" Faith nodded and Blair pulled the crying girl into a hug, something that was foreign to the girl. They stayed like this until Faith was ready to leave.

Her backpack was packed with her school things, suitcase with clothes, and a different backpack with other things such as notebooks for writing and drawing, books for reading, and what little stuffed animals she had. Once she had everything, Blair helped her take her things to the car. Blair had gotten her birth certificate and printed adoption papers from Dominic's computer while Faith had been busy. The suitcase was placed on the backseat and the two backpacks stayed with Faith in the passenger seat. The woman from the city called her co-workers on the way to where it was she planned on taking Faith to let them know what was going on, the morgue being called shortly after. For the most part, Faith stared out the window.

As the second phone call ended, Faith noticed that they were slowing down. They were on the other side of town, something else she wasn't familiar with. Soon, the car came to a stop in front of one of the houses.

"Is this where I'll be living from now on?" Faith asked and looked at Blair. "Yep," Blair said, "Let's go meet the family." Nodding, Faith took the backpack that had the extra stuff in it. Both Blair and Faith got out of the car and walked to the front door. Blair knocked on the door and the duo waited for someone to answer. If they'd been paying attention to the surroundings, they'd've noticed a certain curly-haired girl watching them from next door. Who answered the door was a brunette woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Collins. I'm Blair, a worker from the city," Blair greeted. "I've heard you and your husband have been wanting to adopt a child." Mrs. Collins, aka Alessandra, nodded. "Yeah, we'd been looking, but none have come up." Smiling, Blair placed her hands on Faith's shoulders. Brown eyes look at the girl. "Well, one just came up. This is Faith and she needs a new home." Smiling slightly, Faith waved slightly. "Hi," she said. Alessandra smiled. "Hi, Faith."  
A male soon joined them. That's when they went through the adoption process, even bringing in a judge for part of it. When it was over, Faith was brought to her new room. It was decorated with pink hearts on the walls. There was a bed near one of the corners that had white sheets and red covers with white unicorns on it. Even the pillowcases had unicorns. Kai had brought Faith's suitcase and school backpack. "Here's your other stuff, Faith," he said.

Icy blue eyes look up at him and she smiled. "Thanks, dad," she said. A smile crossed Kai's face at hearing her call him that. "Tomorrow we're going to go shopping, for more clothes if you want." Faith nodded and said, "Yeah." Kai smiled more. "I'll let you unpack your things." With that, he left her in her room after kissing her head.

That's when Faith went to the unicorn bed and opened the backpack she had on her. The three stuffed animals she had with her were placed on the pillow. Her notebooks, pencils, coloring supplies, and books were placed on the white desk by the window. As she was placing her clothes in the dresser, she'd heard the doorbell go off. It sounded like different birds tweeting and chirping. Someone opened the door, followed by the sound of Alessandra's voice.

"Faith, sweetie, one of your friends is here, says they know you from school," Alessandra called up to her. Odd, she didn't have any friends. Walking downstairs and to the front door, Faith saw Sabrina standing there. "Hi Sabrina," she greeted. A smile crossed Sabrina's face upon seeing her.

"I thought that was you I saw."

* * *

Faith looked at her two lovers and their two friends after telling her story. They were looking at her with both horror and surprise. Madu got up and hugged her, refusing to let go of the smaller female. Shane also joined his two lovers in the hugs. Sabrina lowered her face, her hands between her legs and tears in her eyes. She was frustrated at not knowing what had been going on with her friend. Arms wrap around the black-haired female and she leaned into the hold of her husband, Adam Robinson.

"Why didn't you tell us of what happened?" The Egyptian male asked. "I wanted to," Faith said, "But I couldn't bring myself to." Seems Sabrina's not the only one that wants to cry.


End file.
